Filme von Pete Dores
Pete Dores (1933, ges. 08.10.2023) ist ein irischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor. The Irish Guy (1965) (8.10) Irischer Independentfilm. Pete Dores spielt einen jungen Studenten der auf der Suche nachdem Sinn des Lebens ist und dabei in den Himmel und in die Hölle reist. Es ist Pete Dores erster Film. Dämmerung (1967) (10.10) Ein junger Priester (Richard Harris) begibt sich auf die Suche nach Gott und stößt dabei auf die großen Fragen des Lebens. Er verliebt sich in eine reinkarnierte Hindu-Göttin, kämpft gegen den Sultan von Persien und freundet sich mit Satan (Peter Sellers) in der Unterwelt an. Am Ende kommt er zu dem Ergebnis das alles keinen Sinn hat und lebt sein altes Leben weiter. Schatten der Nacht (1971) (10.10) Tom und seine Freundin Bebsy unternehmen einen Roadtrip durch Irland und begegnen dabei per Anhalter allerlei merkwürdigen Gestalten, mit denen sie über wichtige Fragen des Lebens philosophieren. Rex Howard: Buisness All Night! (1973) (4.10) Rex Howard ist ein begabter Jazz Musiker, der viel Zeit in Club's und Discos verbringt. Eines Tages fragt er sich ob sein Leben überhaupt Sinn ergibt und wirft alles hin, um in ein buddhistisches Kloster zu gehen. Hierbei lernt er zynische Mönche und weise Scharmanen kennen. Johnny Walker: Eine Legende im Wilden Westen (1976) (2.10) Johnny Walker ist ein mystischer Revolverheld, der alle zehn Jahre im fiktiven Dörfchen Milchester Maine, Alabama auftaucht, um dort gegen Schurken und Banditen zu kämpfen. Er fragt sich aber, ob all dies überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt und was seine wahre Bestimmung ist. So reitet er weit davon, um auf die Suche nach sich selbst zu gehen. Dabei trifft er auf alte Bekannte und neue Freunde. Am Ende kommt er zu der Erkenntnis das kein Mensch eine Bestimmung hat und jeder selbst entscheidet, was er im Leben tut. Die Reise seiner Selbst (1983) (8.10) Der junge Hank ,,Hanky" (Johnny Depp) ist ein rebellierender Teenager, der Drogen konsumiert und Partys liebt. Bei einem Roadtrip mit Freunden beginnt er über den Sinn seines Lebens zu philosophieren. Beasts (1989) (9.10) Die Beasts sind eine Gruppe verwahrloster Obdachloser, die nächtliche Raubzüge unternehmen und dabei Läden plündern. Innerhalb der Gruppe kommt es zu Streitigkeiten. Gleichzeitig bricht ein Straßenkampf mit einer verfeindeten Rockergang aus. Ein Mitglied der Gruppe verliebt sich aber in ein reiches junges Mädchen und beginnt sein Leben zu hinterfragen. Weg der Liebe (1992) (9.10) Der Film erzählt die Geschichte von drei depressiven Männern, die in der Liebe ihren Sinn des Lebens finden wollen. Robert Carlyle spielt die Hauptrolle des zynischen Robert Gaunt, der schon drei Suizidversuche hinter sich hat. Girls from the Neighborhood (1997) (10.10) Drei depressive Männer beschließen drei junge Frauen, die in der Nachbarschaft wohnen zu vergewaltigen. Angeführt werden sie von Robert Carlyle. Am Ende lassen sie von der Vergewaltigung ab, nachdem sie die Stunden zuvor darüber philosophiert haben. Garten des Schreckens (1999) (8.10) Der Millionär Franklin Rose wird in seinem Garten erstochen aufgefunden. Unter den Bewohnern der englischen Villa bricht eine heftige Diskussion aus, ob man die Polizei rufen sollte oder nicht. Denn alle verdächtigen seine Tochter Mary, die er in der Nacht zuvor vergewaltigt hatte. Es wird in diesem Film über moralische Grundsätze diskutiert. Goodbye my Friend ... (2006) (7.10) Ein Mann versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen und fällt dabei ins Koma. Er wird an lebenserhaltene Geräte angeschloßen. Unter den Ärzten beginnt eine Diskussion ob es moralisch legitim ist, ihn am Leben zu erhalten, da er ja sterben wollte. Gregovitch (2011) (8.10) Gregovitch ist ein alter russischer Mann, der jeden Tag Schach im Park spielt. Dabei philosophiert er mit seinen Mitspielern über Gott und die Welt. Einen ultraorthodoxen Christen verärgert er damit besonders, so dass dieser beschließt ihn im Park zu erschießen. Gregovitch diskutiert nun mit dem Christen, als dieser ihn im Park erschießen will. Am Ende läßt der Christ die Waffe fallen und hinterfragt sein ganzes Weltbild. Catherine (2017) (9.10) Catherine ist eine junge und alleinstehende Frau. Sie begibt sich auf Männersuche und reist durch die ganze Welt, wobei sie die komischsten Gestalten trifft. Der Film diskutiert über Philosphie und Fragen des Lebens. Er erinnert stark an die ersten Filme von Pete Dores. Rise of Pete (2019) (8.10) Der Film ist eine Biopic über Pete Dores und dessen langer Suche nachdem Sinn des Lebens. Time Travel Men (2026) (10.10) Der Film handelt von einem Zeitreisenden aus der Zukunft, der in der Vergangenheit Antworten auf wichtige Fragen des Lebens finden will. Dores starb während der Dreharbeiten und der Film musste von seinem Enkel Duncan (* 1998) weitergeführt werden, der Co-Regisseur war. ...